At the Movie Theater
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Levi hated his job. Why? Well picture this. Midnight, in a shitty movie theater, being the only one working, and nine times out of ten, the midnight shift brings the fucking horror movie premieres and showings and all that shit. Levi doesn't do horror. But the only little shit that comes to the theater does. (Rated M for slightly mature language)
1. Chapter 1

Levi hated his job. Why? Well picture this. Midnight, in a shitty movie theater, being the only one working, making sure no one's killing each other or fucking in the shitty seats, or refusing to pay twelve dollars and sneaking into the shit movie. And that's not the worst of it. No, because nine times out of ten, the midnight shift brings the fucking horror movie premieres and showings and all that shit.

Levi could watch anything else. Slasher films, Action thrillers, shit where people's bodies get mangled and he could watch it like other people would watch paint dry. But once there's little ghost children, shit moving on its own, or gets all psychological, Levi's fucking done. And tonight, of course, they're showing some horror flick filled with creepy kids and shit. Levi was not impressed, nor happy.

However, only a few minutes until the movie is supposed to start, and no one's come yet. Levi internally gets excited. Maybe no one will come and he can just lock up early. Just as he's about to close the blinds, a cute brunette with these amazing fucking eyes comes in, buying a ticket for the shitty movie Levi was hoping he'd be able to miss out on.

"Coming alone?" Levi asked, handing over the ticket and beginning towards the theater. The brunette nodded.

"Yeah. None of my friends would come with." He said, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"You better not be lying and planning to sneak them in." Levi said coldly. He'd seen this shit before. A bunch of kids want to go out but only one has permission or money, so they come in and sneak the other snot nosed shits in. The brunette quickly shook his head.

"No, I would never. The ones that would sneak in would only get their asses kicked later when their significant others found out." The brunette chuckled lightly. Levi just shrugged it off and allowed the boy into the theater and got situated. The movie started and Levi was already on edge.

First thing that comes on the screen after the previews is a fucking little ghost girl walking into a dark, dank, dusty hallway. And even fucking better, she has a porcelain doll. And as soon as the little girl, who's eyes were either completely black, not there, or some other ghost like gimmick, the doll started to laugh, head spinning 360 degrees.

Yup, this was gonna be a good night. Not.

Levi tried to ignore the movie, really he did. He tried to look anywhere BUT the screen, which may or may not have included the only other person in the room. Well, the back of his head anyways. But his eyes always went back to the screen. And at the worst times. When something was flung across the room, when someone was levitating, when the fucking ghost thing was hanging by the ceiling with it's head turned at an odd angle with the cat hanging from it's mouth by its entrails. That wasn't as bad, but the fucking eyes of the damn thing had that paranormal feel and just made Levi's blood run cold.

And the fucking kid was sitting there in the middle of the damn theater, YAWNING. Here was this little shit, watching a fucking paranormal mind fuck, and he looked like he was about to take a nap, where as Levi was reading to puke, piss and/or shit his pants, or faint. Levi had half the mind to leave. Hell, the door was right fucking there, not helping with the short man's jumpiness, but it was there!

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink... want anything?" Levi jumped at the voice. And the scream from the movie. Levi looked down, the movie's light playing off pretty blue/green eyes. Levi would have to go with this kid to get his drink, considering that Levi was the only one working tonight. Levi was going to say that, but something a lot different came out.

"Don't leave me." And Levi's cheeks colored slightly because he sounded so god damn pathetic. He's a grown ass man, and he pretty much fucking whimpered. The kid just smiled and stood, walking over to Levi and pulling him with him as he left the theater to get his beverage. Levi got everything sorted out, giving the boy his water with syrup that was supposed to taste like soda, and they returned to the theater.

But instead of going back to his seat, the kid stayed back.

"My name's Eren by the way." He said, placing his cup in the cup holder on the side not by Levi.

"Levi." Was all the shorter male said back. They continued watching the movie together.

"Holy fuck do you see how bad that CGI is?" Eren asked, chuckling to himself. Levi looked and noticed the the ghost, or whatever the fuck it was, looked completely out of place in the scene.

"And Hollywood made this shit?" Levi muttered.

"Oh my god, her acting." Eren said as one of the protagonists was walking around a corner that obviously held a jump scare. "She looks like she has a stick up her ass." Levi couldn't help the small chuckle at the observation. "No really!" Eren said, pointing after the jump scare had happened. "And that scream sounds as fake as an amateur porn star's orgasm." Levi chuckled a little harder at that.

"So what, you watch a bunch of amateur porn?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged.

"Hey, gotta do what you gotta do. And when you decided you don't want to pay for an account on a quality porn site, you get a lot of shitty amateurs." Levi laughed a little harder.

"Did you just use the word 'quality' and fucking 'porn' in the same fucking sentence?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I did." Eren laughed.

"Holy fuck kid. Porn doesn't have a quality rating."

"Does now." Eren said as he turned back to the screen. As the movie began to get intense again, Eren leaned over to Levi. "And then Barney jumps out of the closet with a pink feather boa and princess crown demanding a tea party." Levi burst out laughing.

"Fucking Barney? Out of all the shitty kid shows you could choose, you chose the fucking purple dinosaur?" Eren was quiet a minute.

"Okay then, Big Bird comes out of the-" Levi began to laugh again.

"Really? What next? The fucking Count's gonna come out and count the survivors and then count how many more movies the actors won't be in?" Eren shook his head.

"No, Steve comes out and asks if they've seen his puppy." Eren laughed as Levi grabbed his stomach.

"You're fucking stupid." Levi said.

"Not as stupid as these people." Eren said as he nodded back to the screen. "They're headed to the basement. Everyone knows that you NEVER go to the basement." Levi stopped laughing then, turning back to the screen as well. A flash light was on the cellar door and Eren started giggling.

"And at last I see the light!" He sang out in a shitty, off key, feminine voice. Levi began to laugh again. And this happened for the rest of the film. Eren would point out all the little details that the filming crew didn't notice, like the way the light hit a wire perfectly, removing the illusion of levitation, or when things got tense, would sing off key Disney songs that somehow involved what was going on. Like the scene where a guy didn't want to go around a corner, Eren started singing 'I'll make a man out of you'.

By the end of the film, Levi felt better than he ever had after watching a movie like that. His face and stomach also hurt like a mother fucker because the last time he had laughed that hard was when his friend, Hange, shaved off his other friend's, Erwin's, eyebrows.

And what made everything better was that Eren stayed after while Levi locked up the theater. They headed towards the parking lot when a sinking feeling hit Levi. He didn't have a car. He had to walk home, alone, at 2 A-fucking-M. It was dark, and even if Eren had made him laugh his ass off, the images from the movie still had an affect on the shorter male. Eren seemed to notice his unease.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?" Levi turned to Eren, who nodded his head to a black pick up in the cinema parking lot. Levi just nodded once, trying to keep his nerves in check. After getting in, Levi rattled off his address. Eren seemed to chuckle as soon as the raven man finished.

"What's so damn funny?" Levi asked.

"I live only a few buildings down." Eren said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Levi said nothing as he stared out the front of the window. "This is going to sound really fucking weird and creepy, but... can I have your number?" The brunette asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Levi smirked as he looked to the taller male.

"Looks like you've got bigger balls than I thought." Levi teased. Eren smirked.

"Who almost pissed themselves when the cat jumped down from the bookcase." Eren teased right back.

"Hey! The last fucking cat we saw in the movie was in that fucking thing's mouth. And right before that, that little fucking girl was brushing that fucking doll's hair!" Levi snapped back. Eren snickered lightly.

"Everybody wants to be a cat." Eren whispered.

"No, fuck you." Levi growled out.

"What? Now we're making amateur porn? I think I make a decent fake orgasm, do you?" Eren asked, a light blush on his face.

"Is this how you get people to give you their number?" Levi asked, crossing his arms. Eren shrugged, his blush fading.

"I don't know, you're the first I've asked." Eren said, seriously. Levi eyed him.

"Wait, are you fucking kidding me?" Eren shook his head.

"Nope. Usually everyone's asking me." Eren stopped at a stop sign and looked away from the road, just to wink at Levi before going again.

"Cocky little shit aren't you." Levi said as they pulled up in front of the apartment building Levi lived in.

"I am. But seriously." Eren's blush came back. "Can I have your number?" Levi smirked.

"Hand me your phone kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi and Eren texted back and forth every so often after exchanging numbers.

Levi learned that Eren was in his sophomore year of college, going for Graphic Design and Computer Animation, which explained how easily he pointed out shitty CGI. Eren was also sort of new to the city, having transferred from a college farther away, after realizing that he didn't want to be a doctor like his father. The brunet currently lived with his adopted sister Mikasa, best friend, Armin, and their girlfriend Annie (being that the three were in an open relationship, and Eren was the odd one out).

Levi didn't share much about himself. Only that he had no room mate except his cat named Noel (who he would not admit, but was his pride, joy, and his favorite snuggle buddy), had two friends (though he really said 'acquaintances, though that might be giving the two shit stains too much credit'). And that he, obviously, worked at the movie theater part time. His other part time job happened to be at a cafe by the university campus.

They didn't meet up or see each other until about two weeks after their initial meeting. And over similar circumstances.

Levi was livid that he was, again, working the midnight premiere, alone. Erwin, being not only his friend, but new owner of the establishment, had business to attend to elsewhere, and his co-worker/friend Hange had gotten the night off in advance, though they love anything supernatural and creepy.

And not only that, but it was ANOTHER PARANORMAL HORROR MOVIE! Levi wasn't sure who he should be pissed at, the production studios that made the films, the people that watched them like children ate candy, or Erwin for allowing the fuckers to be screened at his movie theater. There was at least one other in the city, but if it was horror, Erwin jumped on it. Levi swore it had to do with that one prank Levi helped Hange with that ended with Erwin having red hair and thick as hell eyeliner.

And it was a really popular horror movie too. People came at 11:30 to watched it. Not Rated, paranormal, and if Levi remembered correctly from the trailer he saw on TV (before quickly changing the channel for two minutes after realizing what it was) had nudity. So that would explain the hordes of horny college kids that came and bought tickets, though they're the same crowd that loves pissing themselves.

Just before Levi had to go begin the screening after giving the last ungrateful, impatient shit their 'refreshments' (Levi had to fight hard not to spit in the fucker's popcorn), a familiar face came up, with three he didn't recognize.

"Hey Levi!" Eren said with a bright smile as he came in. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Do you like coming to the fucking movies only a few minutes before it's supposed to begin?" Levi shot back. Eren's smile didn't falter in the slightest.

"It's a bad habit that I haven't been able to break." Eren said as he leaned on the counter. "Four tickets please." He said. Levi just rolled his eyes as he gave Eren the tickets after taking his money.

"Your customer service skills suck." Said one of the girls with Eren. To put it lightly, she looked like a taller, female, softer looking Levi. Softer in the sense of facial features because Levi was sure she was as strong as him. She was also wearing a scarf, which Levi shouldn't think as weird since it was still early Spring, and there was a small chill in the air, but it looked frayed at the edges, and one spot on it seemed a little more worn than the rest, most likely from constant readjusting.

"Mikasa!" The boy with Eren squeaked, looking very much like a mushroom with his hair cut. Wide blue eyes, which reminded Levi WAY tOo much of Erwin's, looked back at him, then back at who must have been Mikasa. It didn't take Levi long to put everything together.

"Taking your roommates out?" Levi asked as they headed inside, the final girl, who must have been Annie, meaning the boy was Armin, just looked at Levi curiously for about .01 seconds before looking bored again.

"Yeah." Eren said with a smile. "That, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Eren said, quiet enough that only Levi could hear him, causing the shorter male to blush.

"Cocky little shit." Eren just smiled.

"Give me a second, I think I have a Disney tune for this."

"Fuck no." Levi said. "Now if you aren't getting anything to rot your faces off or make you constipated for the next three days, go sit your asses down while I get this shit fest started." And Levi headed to the screening room. Once the movie began, Levi took up his post to watch the others in the movie theater. It wasn't as bad as the last time, considering Levi had more to look at then the screen and the back of Eren's head.

The room was dark, but he could see people leaning against each other, some getting ready to hide, hearing people whining about 'being dragged' out. Movement in the corner of his eye brought Levi's attention to a couple who couldn't wait for the lights to finish dimming to start sucking face. Levi sighed as he went over, resting bitch face perfectly in place.

"Hey, it you want to do that shit, get the fuck out. No one wants to see that shit." Levi said to the couple, arms crossed over his chest slightly.

"Fuck off man. We aren't hurting anyone." The male in the relationship said. Levi's eyes moved around the couple, seeing a few people look uneasy, trying to focus on the screen and not the two that went back to sucking face, hands wandering.

"You're making the other customers uncomfortable though. If they wanted to see to people suck face, they'd be home watching porn, not here to watch some horror shit. I'll say it again, no one wants to see that shit, so either stop, or get out." The man stood, the girl only smirking as she kissed her boyfriend's hip through his jeans.

"Listen shorty, it's going to be dark, and no one will see anything anyways, they'll be watching the movie. You're just being a shit cause you're jealous you don't have a girlfriend to watch the movie with and have to watch it on your own." Levi's eye twitched.

"Listen here you shit. I'm not here for the movie. I'm working, I'm making sure shits like you aren't fucking in the seats. Yes, everyone behind you, will see you. No, I am not jealous, because I don't get off thinking about getting off with someone not even three feet away from me, or in a seat that I have no idea how clean it is. So this is your last warning. Sit down and keep your hormones in check, or get the fuck out. I have no problems kicking your ass out." Levi growled, quickly losing patience as the end of the final trailer was getting closer to ending. The male just rolled his eyes and sat down, flinging his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Levi returned to his post just as the last preview ended, which meant the horror was about to begin.

Great.

 **HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! This is NOT going to be a regular series! Do NOT expect frequent updates, or regular updates. I will be focusing on all of my other stories that I am currently working on BEFORE this one becomes a regular series. Think of this as a once in a blue moon updated story. Think of it as being a surprise. You will NEVER know when the next chapter will come out, and when it does, you won't know what to do with yourself. It' torture, I know, but this story was only meant to be a one shot, but I couldn't leave it like that. And yes, I have Armin/Mikasa/Annie, and Non-Binary Hange. I hope you all enjoy =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Opening scene on the screen, was a couple having sex, and behind them, from the ceiling, came a ghastly beast. White and gangly with a huge mouth filled with teeth that made Levi want to scrub his teeth until his gums bled. And it lunged at the couple, before the screen turned black, screams being heard from not jut the screen, but a few members of the audience, and damn was Levi proud of himself for not being one of them.

As the movie went on, Levi only had to speak to a couple of people, but not many, and he never talked to the couple he had at the beginning of the movie again. And that was fine with him, but he was slightly curious on where Eren and his roommates were.

Before Levi could see them, his eyes caught the screen, the same beast hanging from the ceiling, blank eyes and head cocked slightly, blood staining not only it's mouth, but hands. And the blood wasn't the usual red, but black. The arms were just moving side to side slightly as they just hung from the torso. And Levi froze where he was, luckily in the back at his post. Levi's skin crawled, the image etching itself forcefully into his brain. Then it lunged, and while everyone screamed, Levi just fell against the wall, shaking.

Not even a minute later, someone approached Levi, crouching next to him. Levi didn't even realize he had slipped to the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Eren, whispering quietly and calmly, but still looked slightly worried. "You're more pale than usual." Levi blames his nerves, because his hands found Eren's shirt and clung to him. "Okay, not okay." Eren said, laughing quietly.

"Not funny you fuck." Levi said. "I nearly shit myself." Levi growled. Eren then stayed at the back with Levi, calming him down and keeping his attention from the movie and helped Levi watch, pointing out people that were misbehaving and such. Once the movie was over and most of the people left the theater, Eren's roommates found them in the lobby.

"Where did you go Eren?" Armin asked as he approached. "You missed almost half of the movie." Levi felt kinda bad for that. The brat had come to enjoy the movie, but ended up making sure Levi wasn't pissing himself.

"I still watched it." Eren said. "I just sat back with Levi." Eren smiled to Levi.

"You didn't have to, fucking brat." Levi said, crossing his arms with a light blush.

"So you're the guy Eren's been gushing about the last few weeks." Annie said, face only seeming to peak with interest slightly. Eren blushed a deep red as he began tripping over his words as Levi smirked.

"So you've been talking about me brat?" Levi teased.

"Yeah, but he never mentioned that you were so short." Mikasa had said. Levi's eye twitched.

"Great things come in small packages." Eren said with a shrug. Levi felt his heart flutter slightly.

"Nice to know where your mind is." Armin said. Eren turned to him, eyebrow cocked.

"Who has two girlfriends? And shares a bed with both of them." Eren said. Armin just shrugged.

"You're just jealous." Armin said, wrapping his arms around Mikasa's and Annie's waists.

"Yes, so jealous." Eren said, rolling his eyes. "Because I SO want a girl on my arm."

"True, you want some shorty that works the horror shift at the movie theater." Annie said, causing a flush to blossom on Eren's and Levi's faces.

"Shut UP Annie!" Eren said, looking away from Levi.

"Well, I'd love to hear more about this conversation," Levi said. "But I need to close up. Get the fuck out." Levi said, pointing to the exit with his thumb.

"Um, do you have a ride home?" Eren asked. Levi looked to him, arms crossed.

"No." Levi said, and then the image of the creature from the movie flashed in his mind, and Eren seemed to realize this.

"You guys go ahead." Eren said to the others. "I'll bring Levi home once he's done here and be home soon after that."

"Can you do that?" Armin asked.

"I did it last time." Eren said with a shrugged. Annie just shrugged, heading to the door, but her and Armin had to fight with Mikasa to bring her home. Once the theater was cleared of everyone but Levi and Eren, Eren talked to Levi, keeping his mind from the creature.

Once in Eren's pick up, the two sat in the parking lot for a few minutes.

"You okay?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fucking fine." Levi said, repositioning himself slightly. "It's just a stupid ass movie." The conversation ended there, Eren finally driving out onto the street. Eren let out a big sigh before speaking again.

"Levi, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" Eren asked, obviously nervous. Levi smirked lightly.

"And the brass balls return. Sure, why the fuck not. But I'm warning you now, I prefer tea." Levi responded. Eren's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Fuck yes! Alright, um... How about tomorrow morning?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"Why not. Got nothing better to do." Levi said as the truck pulled up to his building.

"Great, I'll pick you up around eight." Eren said. And Levi couldn't help but think that Eren seemed like an overexcited puppy.

"See you later brat." Levi said, climbing out of the truck and entering the building, only looking back to see Eren was doing what seemed to be a victory dance in his seat, before he caught Levi's eye and turned a bright red, pretending to cough, give a small, shy wave, and drove down literally three buildings before turning into the parking lot of the apartment complex he lived in.

Levi just went into his own apartment building and up to his home to be welcomed by his cat.

"Hey you little fuck." Levi said as he bent down and picked up the cat. Noel was black, all black, with bright yellow eyes. Levi has sworn and fallen out of bed multiple times in the night after turning over and seeing nothing but big yellow eyes in the darkness.

"Did you finally cover your shit today?" Levi asked as he walked to the litter box, eyes narrowing seeing the litter on the floor, but everything was covered. "You." Levi said, holding the cat out slightly. "Are a messy little shit. Cats are clean my ass." Noel just meowed, and Levi sighed, pulling the adorable cat to his chest and petting him before getting ready for bed and lying awake as Noel laid in the crook of his arm, purring quietly.

 **Levi's Noel is actually based off my first cat, Noel. He died not too long ago and... it just hit me hard. So I decided to bring my baby back in this story. I may have changed his personality a little, because my Noel wasn't very cuddly, but I also babied him WAY too much when he was a kitten, so he wasn't to fond of being held for more than .01 seconds. Anyways... I know I said blue moon, but I got some extra inspiration for this one because of a Tumblr post that ended up freaking me the fuck out and decided that the thing that freaked me out would be PERFECT for a horror movie. So it's here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was up by 6:30 the next morning. Up as in out of bed. Levi slept MAYBE an hour... MAYBE 30 minutes... he blames his insomnia. But he got up, showered, brushed his teeth, shit (or is it shat?), pissed, fed Noel, cleaned the litter box, got dressed, and brushed his hair. Not necessarily in that order. The point is, Levi was more than ready and waiting for Eren outside his apartment at 7:50. He was ready sooner than that, but he waited inside at first because he was NOT standing outside for half an hour, even if it was spring and not as awful as it could be.

And at 8:01, Eren pulled up in his truck. Levi opened the passenger door and cocked his eyebrow.

"You were almost on time." Levi said as he got situated and buckled up. Eren laughed.

"I told you, being late is a bad habit." Eren said as he pulled back onto the street.

"Good thing you aren't a girl. All the boys you fucked would've pissed themselves." Levi said with a straight face. Eren began to laugh as he shook his head.

"Hey, I'd always have a good April Fools joke." Eren said. Levi shook his head slightly. "Anywhere specifically you want to go, or is anywhere fine with you?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"As long as they serve good tea." Levi said. Eren nodded.

"Alright. I hope you don't mind going to where you work on your day off." Eren said as he headed towards campus. Levi quickly went through the work schedule he had seen and groaned softly.

"If you don't mind getting hounded, I don't give a flying fuck." Levi said. Eren only gave him a quick glance before focusing back on the road.

"Why will I be hounded?"

"Some of my co-workers are nosy as hell. I'm surprised they don't ask what shape my shit was in the morning." Eren bit his lip and snickered a little. "Did you actually just laugh at one of my shit jokes?" Levi asked, half way surprised, but at the same time completely expecting it.

"Sorry, I'm easily amused." Eren said with another snicker. Levi was thankful they weren't at the cafe yet, because his co-workers would start gushing on how perfect they'd be, and Levi wasn't in the mood for that today. Or any day to be honest.

So they pulled up to the university cafe and went inside. The line to the counter wasn't too bad, considering that it was a Saturday, and none of the students had morning classes. Once they made it to the front, they were met with a shorter woman, only about two centimeters shorter than Levi, with light ginger hair and amber eyes. She looked very friendly, and she gave the two a big smile.

"Levi! It's good to see you. And who's this?" She asked, looking to Eren. "Boyfriend?" She asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. Eren's cheeks took on a light pink hue as Levi's eyes narrowed, a similar color coming to him.

"I believe you forgot how to do your job, Petra." Levi chided. The woman only giggled.

"Welcome to UniCafe, what can I get you?" She said in a cheery tone. "I think we have an Amour Latte, if you two ar-"

"Dear fuck Petra! We aren't dating!" Levi snapped, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade as Eren smiled softly. Petra pouted as she looked between the two, then shook her head.

"Well that's just a shame. He's quite the catch." She said with a soft giggle. "And that goes both ways." She said seriously. Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your shit is not worth the five dollars for tea." Levi groaned. Eren made a noise and Levi sighed. "I'm not talking about yours, brat."

"Good. Because I don't think I have a song for this situation." Levi groaned.

"If you start singing Disney tunes right now, I will fucking leave you here." Eren chuckled.

"So... what do you two want?" Petra asked. Levi turned back to Petra.

"Tea, black-"

"Like your soul." Petra interrupted with a smile. Levi nodded.

"Damn straight." He said, getting a giggle from Petra and Eren.

"And what about you? If I've assumed correctly and you two are ordering together."

"Coffee, twelve sugar." Eren said with a smile. Levi turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell." Levi said. Eren shrugged.

"I'm not a fan of black coffee. I like sweet."

"Well that explains a few things." Petra said with a smile. "Levi's nothing sweet."

"I don't know. I think he's kinda sweet." Levi turned to Eren after his comment.

"I tell shit jokes. How the fuck is that sweet?" Levi asked. Eren just smiled.

"Anything else?" Petra asked.

"Croissant." Levi said.

"Ham and cheese?"

"When has it ever changed?" Levi asked.

"True. And you?"

"Hmm..." Eren hummed as he looked at the menu. "Blueberry scone?" Petra nodded and she finished ringing up their ordered and told them the total. Eren refused to let Levi pay, since he had asked Levi out for coffee, and paid.

"Sasha will bring you your order soon. Just sit down anywhere." Petra said. They grabbed a booth by the window.

"Was that what you meant by hounded?" Eren asked once he was situated. Levi nodded.

"Yeah. Fucking Petra's been trying to hook me up since she found out I wasn't ace." Levi said. It was actually Petra, Hange, Sasha, and Connie (another one of the workers at the movie theater) who kept trying to hook him up. But Eren didn't need to know the list.

"I know what that's like." Eren said as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Armin's been trying since he got together with Mikasa, but she keeps threatening every guy that looks my way. Annie's been trying to mellow her out, but it hasn't helped any." Levi nodded.

"I noticed." He said as Sasha came over with their order.

"Coffee with twelve sugars, blueberry scone, ham and cheese croissant, and Levi's liquefied soul." She said as she sat everything down, before seeing who was sitting at the table and smiling. "Hey cuz, I didn't know Mikasa was allowing you to date yet. I thought you still had until she was on her deathbed." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Haha Sasha. It's not a date. It's just coffee."

"And breakfast." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "You finally get some last night?" Eren blushed, happy he hadn't tried to sip from his coffee yet.

"Sasha!" He whined.

"I don't know. You danced like you were about to after dropping me off last night." Levi said, hiding his smirk behind his cup as he took a sip from his tea. Sasha smiled as she turned to Levi, then realized who was actually there.

"Oh God, how did you even get him to agree?" Sasha asked Eren. "I've tried getting him to just let me sneak a cookie and he almost bites my head off."

"What can I say." Eren said with a smile. "I'm charming."

"Oh yes, because this is obviously a Disney movie, considering you've been singing them almost every time I see you." Levi said, cutting his croissant into little squares before popping one into his mouth. Sasha hummed as she looked at Levi.

"I don't think he would make a good Disney princess." Sasha said. "Maybe a villain or side character, but definitely not princess." Levi glared at her briefly. "But which prince would you be? I don't think you'd be Charming, that's Snow White... well maybe Levi would be Snow White." She thought allowed, looking back to Levi. "He has the complexion. How many men have you lived with?"

"Fuck off and get back to work." Levi said. Sasha hummed, before shrugging and turning back to Eren.

"By the way Eren, Connie and I have your party planned already. Alcohol provided by Reiner and food provided by three different fast food restaurants, Connie and I already agreed to pay for it." She said with a wide smile. Eren smiled back.

"I thought I told you I didn't need a party." He said. Sasha whined.

"But Eren! You're turning 21! And we already made reservations for the midnight horror movie coming out that weekend!" That got both males attention.

"Which one?"

"Death Bringers of the Abyss. The one with the zombie squirrel and the monster with the-"

"Tentacles of Sexual Doom?" Eren asked. Levi looked at him liked Eren had just insulted his cat, which was a pretty high offense in Levi's book. "I was not the one that came up with that one. It was Connie." Eren said. Levi nodded slowly, done questioning this new movie.

"Yeah! And it's at the movie theater Connie works at! He said his manager already had it all scheduled and had the perfect screener working that night!" Sasha continued to whine. Eren smiled.

"Fine, whatever, now can I eat my scone that you've obviously been eyeing since you realized it was mine." Eren said with a smile. Sasha pouted and left. Levi looked to Eren, already mostly through his breakfast as Eren happy took a large bit of his scone.

"That bottomless pit is your cousin?" Levi asked after a few seconds. Eren nodded before swallowing to speak.

"Yeah. She's the one that's kept my sweet tooth alive." Eren said as he took a sip of his coffee, sighing happily.

"I see." Levi said, finishing off his tea and croissant, sitting and waiting for Eren to finish, though the younger male was done only a minute later, and they left, Eren bringing Levi back to his complex. "Thanks for breakfast brat." Levi said as he went to open the door, but Eren had grabbed his hand. When Levi turned back, he noticed Eren had a light blush on his face.

"I know this wasn't supposed to really be a date, and I'm usually not one to ask, but..." Eren looked flustered briefly, but it didn't take Levi long to get the picture. Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward and gave Eren a quick peck on the cheek.

"Usually, you'd want to be sure of your dates sexuality before asking for a kiss. This would've been hella awkward if I wasn't into cock." Levi said as he slid from the truck, leaving Eren a blushing, grinning mess.

 **This was hell to right. My 'w' and 'e' keys kept cutting out, so I would sit there for like, a minute, mashing the button until it worked or just kept typing. And my 'r' key is missing, and only the censor thing is there, so needless to say, I need a new laptop because this will NOT DO for riting ren/Lvi(fucking cut off again! and I'm laving it this tim!) And copy pasting is SUCH a pain having to sitch btn th to. Lik this is bullshit it no. And somtims my 'r' key ill cut out. So yah. Brightr note, I got another chapter for this out! GOAL! (NOW they work!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Eren and Levi saw each other frequently after their 'not date', as Eren found out Levi worked morning shifts at the UniCafe, and since Eren always had a class at least within Levi's work range, he'd stop in to get a coffee at the least, sometimes a pastry.

It was nice, Levi thought. Having someone that didn't make him want to strangle them every ten minutes. He could live without the teasing remarks from Petra and Sasha though, and then Hange, Connie and Erwin at the theater. Levi wasn't sure if Sasha had leaked it to her bald friend, or if Petra had leaked it to Erwin, considering they were engaged. Or maybe it was just spread among Eren's friends, Levi wasn't sure.

And when Levi was told that the movie theater was hosting a party for one of Connie's friends and Levi was the one working that night, he had mixed feelings. Why? Because he remembered hearing about it at both places he worked, from Sasha and Connie respectively, but he could have sworn he had heard about it at another time, but he could not for the life of him remember. What he remembered was that the theater was screening 'Death Bringers of the Abyss', which was a horror movie, but it wasn't supposed to be paranormal as supernatural via animals of science-fiction varieties. So Levi wasn't TOO pissed. It seemed to lean closer to a slasher horror than paranormal horror.

So Levi was running the concession stand as Connie ran the ticket booth. Hange was also there, and they would be showing the same movie in the regular theater, but Levi would be showing in the 'private' theater. It was for the 'parties', because sometimes people had a large crowd to take to the movies, and they were never sure if they could all sit together, which Levi guesses would suck if a few friends had to sit alone. Levi also only ever went to the movies with a max of three people besides himself, and it was never too bad for him to be the odd one out.

It was almost time for Levi to go to do his showing, Hange already gone to get ready for theirs, when he heard Connie speak.

"About damn time birthday boy! Though I shouldn't be surprised, you're always late." He said, laughing as he allowed them inside and closed up the ticket booth, telling the rest of the public that the theater was doing it's last viewing for the night.

"I've been doing better! I'm not late for classes." Levi smiled lightly at the familiar voice, but then stoned his face because no one besides his cat got to see that smile (he sounded like a crazy cat lady... but his cat's cute so whatever).

"Is that why you come into the cafe panting and asking if I can make your coffee quickly?" Levi asked as Eren approached the concession stand, Levi already grabbing a few of the things he knew he'd need. Working in the 'private' screening room also meant that he didn't have as much to do and could just lean back and relax with free snacks for himself. He got himself gummies, because he was not getting greasy ass butter all over his fingers, or dealing with half melted candy bars. And gummy fish just worked his sweet tooth right. Eren blushed lightly.

"It's not always like that." Eren said. He didn't need anything, since there was a mini concession stand in the private theater. Eren gave Levi a smile and Connie looked between them with a happy smirk, before the three headed to the viewing room.

Inside were quite a few people, about ten, thirteen now that Levi, Connie and Eren had joined. And they were all college students if Levi guessed right. He recognized Annie, Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Armin, and Eren obviously. A few faces he may have seen at the cafe or the movie theater before, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He started up the movie and sat in his position, watching everyone watch as if they were home, and not in a theater. Talking, throwing food, shushing. It looked like it could have been fun, but Levi was getting more and more irritated as food and drink fell on the floor he had cleaned. It pissed him off, and he would yell at them, but he saw Eren smile, so he decided he'd wait.

"Hey." Eren said as he came over, leaning on the counter of the concession stand. Levi looked from the movie, where a tentacle monster was in the middle of drowning some idiot, to give Eren his attention. "Sorry about the mess. Fucking horse face just riles me up. I'll stay after and help you clean up-"

"No." Levi said quickly. "It's your birthday, right? I'll let it slide this time. They obviously want to give you an actual party if Sasha had ordered food from every fast food place in town." Eren frowned, then started to fuss with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you'd maybe want to come with us." Eren asked. Levi just stared at him, stunned for a minute. He really wasn't expecting Eren to ask, though he guess, maybe he should have. Eren's like that. Never leaving anyone out. But...

"I can't leave my cat home alone too long." Levi mumbled. And it was true, Noel didn't do well when Levi stayed out later than usual, and he'd always worry that something might happen to his little furball. Eren frowned before he gave a small smile.

"Could you bring him with you?" Levi looked at Eren like he had as many heads as the tentacle monster that the protagonist was trying to kill.

"You want me, to bring Noel out of the only home he's known, to your house, that will be filled with drunk college students?" Levi asked, eyes narrowed and watching as very word changed Eren's small smile into a defeated look that felt like someone was twisting a knife into Levi's gut.

"I guess your right. And it's not like I have anything that your cat might need, like food or a litter box." Eren gave a pathetic laugh and began to turn away as the credits began. Levi felt like an asshole. It's not a new concept to him, but the feeling was different. So Levi just reached out.

"Eren." Levi said, turning Eren towards him and acting on instinct, giving the younger man a proper kiss on the lips compared to the half assed cheek kisses Levi may have gifted him a few times. The lights were still off, but when Levi pulled away, he could definitely here Connie wolf whistle and Sasha giggle, as well as a few teasing remarks towards Eren. Levi lit up like a match, as did Eren, but the brunet had a smile on his face, and that made Levi feel a little better.

"Maybe I can come over tomorrow to meet Noel?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"Why the fuck not. I might even make us something to eat." Levi lied. He couldn't cook. He could make coffee, tea, and cappuccinos, and he knew how long to heat up the pastries at the cafe in the little microwave or warmer or whatever it was called. So take out it would most likely be.

 **FUCKING FINALLY! I had started this as soon as I had finished the last one, but, as previously mentioned, my 'W','E', and 'R' keys aren't always cooperative. So writing has been a HUGE pain. I'm hoping to get a new laptop... eventually. So this story might end up being an even more blue moon update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I stole the keyboard to the computer in my living room (my parents said it was fine) SO I CAN TYPE AGAIN! (This will be happening until I buy a new laptop.) So yeah, new chapter, this went from a blue moon story to a few chapter a month, just randomly updated... oh well!**

Levi went down to the lobby of his apartment building to wait for Eren. He was sort of embarrassed to be honest. He was a grown ass man, waiting for a college student that just turned drinking age, so the brat could meet his cat. He had no reason to be embarrassed, but he was. Or maybe he was worried about how Noel would feel about Eren. He had torn up Hange's arm when they had chased him and picked him up, and would just hiss at Erwin if he got too close.

But he couldn't call Eren and back out, considering Eren had just walked into the building.

"Hey Levi." Eren said with a small blush and wide smile.

"Hey brat." Levi said, turning and heading to the elevator, Eren close behind him.

"So, what's Noel like? All I know is that he's a boy and worries about you when you aren't home by a certain time.'

"He's... well. You'll find out." And Levi and Eren walked off the elevator and to Levi's apartment. The door opened to reveal the living room/kitchen area. If it wasn't for all of the cat toys and the cat palace in the corner, it would look like no one really lived in it.

"Oh my God." Eren said with a smile. "You spoil him." Eren accused.

"Damn straight." Not even a second later, there was a meow, and the black cat was rubbing all over Levi's legs. "Hey you shit, I just lint rolled your fur off." Levi then picked up his feline friend and pet him, allowing the cat to rub all over his face. "Yeah yeah, love you too furball." Levi heard Eren giggle and just flicked him off.

"He's so cute!" Eren said, offering his hand for the cat to sniff. Noel looked at the hand, then Eren, then Levi. The shorter man shrugged, and Noel sniffed Eren's hand, deciding he was safe and sane enough to allow the human to pet him, and therefore allowed Eren to pet him.

"Son of a bitch, he likes you. He usually doesn't like anyone but me." Levi said, gently putting the cat back on the floor, who decided he had been loved enough and went to go lay on the top tier of his elaborate cat tower.

And it was elaborate. There was the main tower, some smaller tiers that made a palace like structure that Noel could climb through or just lay on, or in, and ramps that lead to higher levels, and Eren was almost 100% sure Levi did not put those up without a step ladder. When Eren looked at the kitchen area, he saw a single perch at the end, where Noel could watch everything going on in the kitchen. There were also multiple scratching posts around the apartment and cat toys on the floor and in a basket by the cat palace.

"He's lucky." Eren said as he sat on the leather couch after removing his shoes.

"What?" Levi asked as he went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Noel. He's lucky to have such a loving owner. I bet he also has an extravagant cat bed in the bedroom?" Eren joked. Levi shook his head.

"You could say that." Levi said as he sat next to Eren, waiting for the water to boil. "He sleeps in bed with me." Levi said, watching Noel flop on his back and hang precariously on the ledge, but Levi had seen many a time that the cat can save himself.

"Really?" Eren asked, looking from Levi back to Noel, who was stretching his paws a bit. "I thought you wouldn't let him because of the fur." Levi shrugged.

"He's not that bad. I brush him weekly. Fucking attention whore." Noel meowed and Levi looked him dead in the eye. "That's right, I called you a damn whore. And you fucking know it you shit." Eren giggled, and Levi turned to him. "What?"

"You talk to your cat?" Eren asked. Levi growled as he stood when he heard the kettle whistling.

"Yes, I do. You have a problem with that?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head as he looked up to Noel, who had now turned so his back was to them.

"No, it's kind of cute." Levi almost dropped the kettle on his foot. Levi didn't respond until he returned to the couch and handed Eren a cup of tea he had add sugar, milk, and a bit of honey too. "Thank you." Eren said with a smile.

"Whatever." Levi said, sipping his and sighing lightly.

"Hey Levi," Levi answered with a hum. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Levi was lucky he didn't spit his tea out, choke on it, or have it come out his nose. He was really hoping that wouldn't have come up. "I didn't have a problem with it, but I couldn't stop thinking about it." Levi sighed and put his teacup down.

"Let's call shit brown. It's obvious you're attracted to me." Levi said, watching Eren blush a little, but nod firmly. "And I know it's not as obvious, but I'm attracted to you." This caused Levi's own cheeks to heat, but the sight of Eren's shit eating grin was worth it.

"So... you wanna go out?" Eren asked. Levi smirked.

"I was wondering when I was going to see those brass balls again." Levi said with a smirk. Eren leaned in for a kiss, but Levi stopped him.

"Levi." Eren whined. "Come one. I brushed my teeth this morning and before I came over here!" Levi said nothing as Eren then felt something sitting in his lap. When he looked down, Noel was sitting on his lap and rubbing against his chest.

"Looks like this little shit gave you his approval." Levi said, leaning in to capture Eren's lips in a kiss.

News of Eren's and Levi's new relationship spread like wildfire among their friends and Levi's co-workers. Levi didn't think there was a moment where Petra didn't snicker and tease him about it, or not hear Hange whine about how cute Eren was and how Levi did a good job. And the midnight premiere was only bad on nights Eren had to study or decided to go hang out with friends. Levi didn't mind, because those nights he just got to cuddle with Noel as soon as he got home instead of having impromptu makeout sessions with Eren.

 **You know... I think the next chapter might be the last chapter. I seriously only have one more idea for this series that was only supposed to be a one shot (thanks guys) So next chapter SHOULD wrap this baby up! But I'll wait a bit, I have a few other things I wanna get done first!**


	7. Chapter 7

Levi groaned as he went into the theater. He was working tonight, and he hated it because he had to decline a date with Eren. It seriously pissed him off. They've been dating for a year now, and it was there one year anniversary. Levi wasn't usually one to get excited over this shit, but Eren was different, special, in all the right and wrong ways (the brat dipped pickles into his milkshakes, it was weird). So Levi was pissed at Erwin for this.

And Levi was screening a private screening too. Out of all the shit to screen on his one year anniversary, it was paranormal horror, and he had to without Eren. He realized he relied on Eren a little too much when it came to getting through them. But he got better at doing it alone too. Eren helped him look for mistakes that made him chuckle, and hell, Levi even began to sing Disney songs in his head to help keep himself calm. But sometimes the film director's did their shit right, and Levi couldn't always think of songs for certain situations.

So Levi stood in a room filled with people he didn't know, screening a paranormal film that wasn't half assed. But Levi worked the concession stand, and kept himself busy by making sure everything was in its proper place and making sure the popcorn supply didn't get to low. But his eyes got the screen.

A ghostly figure standing in the doorway of a bedroom, hair in it's face and it eyes peeking through the dark locks, shining red as the room on the screen shook. At the ghosts feet was a cat that looked too much like Noel for Levi to be comfortable, throat slashed and entrails laying on the floor. Levi wanted to leave. To go home and check on his cat, cuddle him and watch over him. He was too freaked out for this.

That's when the film changed. Levi just stared at the screen, watching as his apartment came into view, and their laid Noel, happy and healthy. Levi almost let out a sigh of relief.

 _"I can't believe we agreed to fucking put that in there."_ Came Eren's voice from behind the camera. _"He'll fucking kill me."_ And then Eren came into the frame. Smiling as he laid behind Noel on the floor.

 _"Hey babe. Bet you're pissed off right now."_ Levi wasn't as pissed as confused. _"So you know that film project I was working on the last few months? That was this. The people in the room right now, are my classmates that helped me make this and thought this would be the best way to do this."_ Levi cocked his head as he watched Eren laughed, slowly petting the cat in front of him.

 _"So, here's the gist of it all. You know I'm a dork, so I was wondering if-Oh, Hi Levi. Oh this? Project for class. Don't worry, I can edit it out. Hey, our one year anniversary this Friday, do you wanna go out? Oh, I understand, maybe Saturday... See you later baby."_ Levi saw his foot step into frame and then his hand reach down to pet Noel. Then leave with a kiss to Eren's head, and Levi heard a few of the people in the room 'aww'.

 _"That was close."_ Eren said to the ball of fur in front of him. _"Anyways, I'm going to be cheesy, deal with it. I've been thinking lately. How does one write a script for the perfect romance movie? Well they're obviously needs to be two people to fall in love, a journey of some sense, and some sort of climax. But then where would the love be placed? Would the journey be there love? And then I thought of our journey, how it started with us being the only two in the movie theater during one of the paranormal movie premiers. And we just seemed to click. And every time I saw or talked to you, it just seemed right. Everything with you have just felt right. So I thought, why not just write out our relationship as a movie. It'd be pretty interesting."_ Eren paused for a second as he pet Noel more, watching the cat roll on his back to get a tummy rub. Eren was blushing a bit as he fiddled with something of screen.

 _"Well, I kept thinking about it, and how the end of our story isn't quite complete. Our biggest obstacle was moving me into your apartment last week. And since this relationship isn't like most, I thought why the fuck not. The only thing that can happen is I end up making a tragedy and have everyone die, though not for real, that'd be shit. I'm rambling again."_ Eren laughed as he stared off at something off screen.

 _"Um... Cheesy as it is, I'm going to do this."_ Eren reached off screen again and pulled a black, velvet box on screen. _"First, happy one year anniversary. And Second."_ Eren took a deep breath as he opened the box and turned it to the camera, revealing a silver band with an onyx gemstone on it, and if Levi focused, it sort of looked like Noel's head. _"Marry me?"_ Levi froze. Fucking froze as he stared at the screen

"Fucking idiot." Levi said to the screen. "I can't answer you through a fucking video." Levi shook his head. "Fucking idiot." Levi said, turning from the screen.

"So is it a yes or a no?" Levi jumped at the voice to see Eren leaning against the concession stand, ring in hand and smiling shyly. Levi glared at him.

"Fuck you." He said, grabbing the front of Eren's shirt and pulling him into a kiss, taking the ring from Eren's hand and slipping it on his finger mid kiss. When they pulled back, they were both smiling. "Yes you dumbass." Eren smiled as he leaned in and got another kiss, cheering coming from the room. "You would propose at the movie theater." Eren smiled wide.

"But you love me." Eren said.

"And you love me too." And they kissed again.

 _ **The End**_

 **And there is my ending! I hope you all like it and liked the story! I really had no intentions of making this more than a one shot, but I'm kinda glad I did! It was fun! And I kinda got to bring my cat Noel back, so yeah... it's actually been about a year since I lost him now, so this really means alot to me right now. Thanks to everyone who read this, and #CrazyCatLady!Levi for the win!**


End file.
